


Tributes

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Financial Domination, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri got into the world of Financial Domination, he didn't think that he'd go this far. Cronus is just too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tributes

The alert was a quick and stylised beeping, filling him with apprehension and excitement. What would it signify this time? Another tribute? Perhaps something on his amazon list finally sent to him? Or would it be another drifting submissive, searching for a harbour in which to dip their feet. 

 

In the end, it was neither of these, and instead a message from Cronus, his most faithful (and rich) submissive. He scanned it with red eyes just filled in, and tapped the huskphone with his fingertip, careful of his long orange claws. The message detailed a new tribute having been sent, and a link to it. An old, beautiful book that Kankri had been covetting for weeks. Such a lovely gift! 

 

Kankri quickly typed out a reply to his waiting sub, and detailed exactly how good a boy Cronus was for this particular purchase, and how as a reward, the mutantblooded male would be clearing his schedule that night for a small trollian session with the other male.

 

"Camera's an all, cheif?"

 

"Yes, Cr9nus, Cameras as well." he replied, rolling his eyes. The royalblooded male was bouncing on the other end of the conversation, Kankri was sure of it. He let himself smile a secret smile, and sigh, shaking his head. He would have to make sure to make the assignments difficult tonight, so that the seadweller might sleep easier.

 

"What's go+t yo+ so+ happy?" Porrim asked, raising a perfectly tended eyebrow. The silver ring in it glinted, and Kankri thought that perhaps he had the perfect gift for Cronus after all. He smiled, and turned his attention fully onto his female friend. She and he were sitting in a cafe, discussing the economical differences between bloodcastes. Or rather, he was, and she was studiously ignoring him while chatting to her on-again-off-again girlfriend via her own huskphone. 

 

He wasn't sure if they were off right now. He guessed, however, by Porrim's lowcut blouse, they were in fact on a 'break'. 

 

"N9thing pressing, P9rrim. Simply a message fr9m 9ne of my f9ll9wers." The stubborn lowborn troll offered in explanation. This didn't stop her from looking at him strange. However, Vantas was not about to explain to her that he would be receiving a very rare book the same way he'd been receiving supplemental income for the last several sweeps. Knowing her, she'd find a way to equate it to this bull-dung theory of hers about sexual inequality.

 

Besides, it was really none of her business what he did on his off-time, and what he did with his money. And a thrill went through him as he wqas reminded that Cronus' (as well as three other troll's) hard earned money was his, by their own admission, by their own wills. 

When he'd first found out about this practice of Financial Domination, he thought it dirty and wrong and not just a bit ableist. After all, why couldn't these trolls taking so-called 'tribute' go out and get their own job? Why did they demand hard earned money, and give what appeared to be subjuggation and humiliation in exchange?! 

 

To say that it had made no sense to the off-spectrum troll would be to say that an elephant weighs a feather-weight. It would be such an understatement that it would perhaps unstabilise the whole universe off it's axim if he had continued to attempt not to understand it. Luckily for Kankri's future self, he was quite the avid researcher, and hated to know nothing on a subject. Even one as triggering as this.

 

So he'd put himself to work, researching everything about it, every nuance, every bit of work that it took these trolls, these.... dom/mes, to snare these willing piggy banks for themselves. And on the way, he learned more about the world of bondage, dominance, submission, and sadomasochism. 

 

He'd learned about the power exchange. About how some trolls were affluent, and worked hard, and gained and gained, and had nothing to spend it on, no reason to use it, and nothing worth working for. He learned how some needed validation, refused to let themselves be shoved to the wayside. He watched it play out. A domme and her sub, a dom and his pet. Several different groups and newsletters, and websites later, and Kankri realised that perhaps he had a bit of a problem.

 

He put it away for all of three days, before a burning need, a curiousity and a Desire that he'd never felt before pulled him back. This time... This time instead of researching, he signed up. An account under the name Signless One, and suddenly he was innundated. People were showing up out of the woodwork to welcome him to their world, dom/mes reaching out to give him help, submissives extending curious feelers in his direction as if to determine if he were the other half they were looking for so tirelessly.

 

It took several tries before he got one that stuck around. His first submissive, a woman who called herself The Handmaid, made for a very demanding first week. He was in contact with her constantly every moment of the day reassuring her that he was still there, that she was serving him to her best ability, that there was nothing wrong with the fact that she was lowblooded as well and serving him. 

 

He'd received seven hundred boondollars in tribute from her in three days. Then, she grew bored. Moved on. He felt a sort of... let down sensation, a sort of loss, over the whirlwind removal of herself from his life. Kankri found himself searching the websites again, in need of that rush, in need of that... that touch of another person NEEDING him so fiercely.

 

He didn't find it for a while. What he did find was another domme, whom seemed to have a permanent issue with him. A fuschia, by her text, but that could, of course, be a lie. Subs flocked to her by the truckload, attempting to earn her favor. To serve a future heiress.... Well, wouldn't that be something to put on your kinky resume.

 

Kankri found what he was looking for in Cronus. One of the most devoted subs on the site. He never turned anyone down when they demanded he tribute to them. But he never allowed them to say he was owned by them either. Curiousity peaked, the redblood reached out, and demanded to know what it was that made Cronus so picky.

 

"Wvell, cheif, it's pretty fuckin simple. I'm lookin for lovwe." 

 

They chatted on and off for a few nights. Kankri found two more subs while they talked, and Cronus congratulated him on each one. Kankri didn't demand tributes the way he saw the others doing. He was not providing a service for Cronus, and so he felt no right to demanding the worship the male was clearly seeking to give to someone special.

 

News of Cronus' 'generosity of self' had spread, and soon the Fuschia, called MermaidGoddess, demanded that Cronus submit himself entirely. And Kankri felt an absolute loathing for the woman when Cronus agreed. Her first demand of him was that Cronus turn over all chatlogs to her. Including the ones Kankri had had with him. 

 

They were posted for everyone to see.

 

Strangely, this had the opposite affect Kankri (and supposedly Mermaid too) had assumed. The Signless One became an instant hit with the submissives. Kankri had to actually turn some away, when they came to him.  They praised his understanding of their headspace. They offered tribute and worship, and Kankri floated around on a cloud for days, and days. Domspace, the other's called it. 

 

And then came the icing to top the cake. Cronus came back. He wasn't as vibrant as he was before. Kankri could see that Mermaid had been a bad match for him. The redblood asked Cronus if he would like to give them a try. If he would like an assignment as a test to see if they would be a good match.

 

After hearing what the first assignment was, Cronus agreed. The very next day there were pictures of the pizza that Cronus had bought his coworkers, and a hand written thank you note from one of them. Cronus was ecstatic. Kankri counted it as a win.

 

Months had passed, and Cronus became more and more devoted. Kankri was hard pressed to keep up with him sometimes. Hard pressed to want to keep him others, when he got bratty and demanded his way. Punishments were hard to deliver over the internet or through text message. But honestly, it was worth it. 

 

And now, the three month anniversary of their contract, and Cronus sends him such a deep gift. Kankri caught himself staring whistfully at his phone as Porrim chattered about her newest gown, and nearly jumped out of his chair when it vibrated in his hand. 

 

"Wvhat if I wvant somethin special?"

 

"What kind 9f special?"

 

"...I wvanna meet you cheif. If... If it's okay."

 

Staring at the words, Kankri swallowed deeply. Cronus wanted in in-person session. To meet, face to face, to try this thing of theirs out in person. Could Kankri do this? At all? He couldn't just dismiss it off the cuff, this was clearly important to his submissive, and therefore deserved consideration.

 

"...I will c9nsider it. I require a three page essay 9n h9w y9u envisi9n this g0ing. And d9 n9t skimp 9n details, Cr9nus."

 

Even as he typed it, Kankri knew his decision was made. He would meet his sub. A thrill of power shivvered through him, anticipation making him excited already.


End file.
